Super Powers
by Miss Wipplesnit
Summary: You've all seen the stories of the racers using amazing super powers to defeat evil villains - but what do they do with their powers once those villains are gone? This is a series of oneshots, showing just how the racers use their powers for "the greater good"!
1. Torvald doesn't want to challenge Sticky

Torvald

 **Hi everyone! It's me again, for the third time today, with another new story! Yay!**

 **Although, this one I more of a series of oneshots then a story. Uploaded daily, I present to you: Superpowers!**

 **First up is everyone's favourite golden girl, Torvald!**

 **Powers description:**

 **Torvald - Butter powers. She can coat things with slippery butter but she can also create semi-independent clones of herself that will go after a target and fight them until they are destroyed, as well as doing other tasks, as we will see in the story. The butter can also be heated up to scalding temperatures to burn people.**

"Torvald?"

"Yeah?"

"Minty and I are going out. So it's your turn to do the chores!"

"What?" Said the golden girl, running down the stairs. "But I did the chores yesterday!"

Sticky raised an eyebrow. "You were supposed to do the chores yesterday. You didn't." She said, gesturing to the tip that was their lounge and the pile of dirty dishes in the sink.

Torvald sighed. "But Sticky..."

"No buts!" Replied the younger girl, wagging her finger at her sister. "If you don't do them this time, I'll... I'll do something!"

Torvald giggled. "You're starting to turn into mum Sticky. You can't seem to find your threat though. Or the scary anger." Sticky placed her hands on her hips and glared at her older sister. "If we get home and the chores aren't done, you'll see just how like mum I can be."

Then she left. Torvald sighed. She didn't want to do chores, she just wanted to dream... Then she got an idea.

* * *

"Torvald, we're home! You better have done the chores, or Sticky'll be out for your blood!" Sang Minty as she walked through the door.

"Chores!"

"CHORES!"

"NNK! BLOOD!"

"What the fudge?" Said Minty, running into the kitchen.

Before her, she saw three people slipping around on their buttery feet, cleaning the dishes.

Three of her sister.

Wait, buttery feet?

"Torvald..." She said, flinging open the door to the lounge. "What did you do?"

She got no reply. Her beloved twin was stuck in yet another daydream - the main difference between them.

"TORVALD!" She yelled, shaking the girl.

"Torvald!"

"Torvald!"

"NNK! TORVIE!"

The clones ran into the lounge and began to pummel Minty. "Ow! Stop it!" She cried, to no avail. But then Torvald 'woke up'.

"Guys! Stop!" She cried.

"Stop!"

"GUYS!"

"NNK! Stop!"

They stopped, and stood in a circle around Torvald, who turned to her sister. "What was that for? They were just doing the chores!"

"They attacked me when I was shaking you out of your daydream!" Yelled Minty, pointing at the butter clones. Torvald sighed. "They must have thought you were attacking me. Try to be more gentle Minty." She scolded.

"More gentle?"

"Attack?"

"NNK! Okay!"

The butter clones began pummelling Minty again, but this time gently. Just as Torvald was about to stop them, they all heard the door click.

Sticky walked into the corridor and hung her coat up. Torvald clicked her fingers, then when her clones melted wiped the butter off the carpet quickly. Sticky opened the kitchen door. Minty opened the lounge door.

"Torvald? Why is the kitchen COVERED IN BUTTER?"

"MINTY'S FAULT!"

"WAS NOT!"

* * *

Ten minutes later, once Sticky had heard the story, they found themselves grounded in Torvald's room together.

"You know, we're the older siblings. And by two years too. She can't ground us." Said Minty, frowning at the door. Torvald nodded.

"But do you really want to challenge Sticky?"

Minty sighed. "No."

 **Hope you liked it!**

 **If you want a particular racer to be next, review before tomorrow and I'll try my very best! Because seeing as they're so short and simple, updates will be daily!**

 **This is Sticky (a.k.a Miss Wipplesnit) signing off for the night! Goodnight!**


	2. Jubileena wins this one!

Jubileena

 **Thanks for the reviews! Five for one tiny chapter in a day, I can't believe it! So, as promised, a daily upload – have some cherries!**

 **Powers description:**

 **Jubileena- Cherry Bombs. The juice inside can eat through even the hardest of materials and she can create many of these small bombs at once - they float around her when created, usually at head or hips level.**

"The ultimate death match!" Shouted Gloyd.

"Two enter, only one leaves!" Exclaimed Jubileena.

"Snowball fight!" Screamed the two excited kids as they ran to their forts.

Every year, when winter rolled around, these two would have their traditional snowball fight. It had started off lovely and innocent - but as their competition grew, so did their ideas and the measures they would go to win. All the other racers hid in their houses and watched out the windows - they'd even started a betting pool.

"3...2...1... GOOO!" Yelled Gloyd, as he launched a volley of snowballs onto his rival's fort. At the last minute, she pulled a cover over and they bounced harmlessly onto the walls she had been building for days.

She figured she was safe under her cover for a few seconds, before rocks arrived in the snowballs. She surveyed her snowballs for the year - they had a special ingredient this time.

Suddenly, she heard a cracking, and looked up in alarm. The ice she'd fitted to be a window was nearly shattered! She looked through it to see Gloyd holding a sort of gun! As she watched, he fired another high speed snowball, which only missed her window by an inch. Startled, she pulled down the tarpaulin over the window and started loading up her snowballs.

Soon enough, she had created her weapon. No, she just had to wait for the rain of snowballs to finish so she could use it safely. But Gloyd seemed to have a never ending supply. Eventually, she realised it was futile to wait, and loaded up some of her crossbows.

She opened her cover as soon as she saw the next volley being released. Then, she set of all the crossbows, not stopping to watch as they demolished the oncoming rain but running to her weapon. She pulled it back, and let go, watching in relief as they flew towards the other fort. There were only five, small snowballs - but they were going to win Jubileena the match.

Soon enough, she heard the five loud blasts that went off the second they touched the fort. She looked up and laughed in delight.

Gloyd was standing, shaking from head to toe and covered in snow, in the rubble of his demolished fort, her cherry bomb remains bright red as the acid ate through the white snow.

"Well Gloyd, I think I win that one!"

 **Thanks for reading! Now, if you wouldn't mind heading over to my profile (all it takes is one click) I've got a little poll I'd like some votes for. And also, two other new stories for you to read!**

 **This is Sticky (a.k.a Miss Wipplesnit) singing out for the night! Goodnight!**


	3. Gloyd has spicy sleeves

Gloyd

 **Thanks to everyone for the positive reviews! Here's our next chapter – everyone's favourite pumpkin prankster!**

Gloyd walked into the garage, which, for once, was deathly quiet. Curious, he peeked into the other's stalls. All their karts were left there, no one was anywhere to be seen.

Gloyd grinned. Then his grin widened. It got bigger and bigger as his mind whirred, and his eyes glowed with a strange orange light.

He snapped his fingers, and fifteen pumpkin spice bombs appeared, floating round his head.

"Nice... But I think we need something a little different. You know, more variety." He said. Five of the bombs morphed into whoopee cushions. Gloyd chuckled. "Back to basics, eh? Well, a little simplicity never hurt anyone. But..." He snapped his fingers again, and suddenly four of the bombs became cans of silly string.

"Perfect."

* * *

The next day, when the quarter alert sounded, sixteen racers climbed into their karts.

Five blushed brightly at the flatulent noise as they sat.

Four pressed on their pedals, and were attacked by silly string.

And six heard a crunching noise as they drove off, and were blinded by pumpkin scented smoke.

And one nearly split his sides laughing.

At the end of the race, the three other racers came up to Gloyd.

"Gloyd..." Asked Taffyta, stretching her arm to grab his collar and pulling him back. "Do you happen to know anything about the whoopee cushion in my kart?"

Gloyd shook his head, pressing his lips together, trying to stop himself from smiling. "Nope."

"Oh really?" Asked Citrusella, electricity beginning to crackle in her hands. "So I suppose you know nothing about the silly string in MY kart? Seems like a speciality of yours, no?"

Gloyd tensed, watching her hands crackle. "Noooooooo."

"Uh huh." Said Minty, looking unimpressed. "And then I'm SURE you know NOTHING about the pumpkin smoke bomb in my kart, do you? They're DEFINITELY not your favourite prank, are they?"

Gloyd gulped as she glared at him. "Well, I may know something about that one - but what are you going to do about it?" He cackled, as he snapped his fingers and three snap traps appear. They grew rapidly, and seemed to develop a mind of their own, growling and snarling like...

The three girls' eyes widened.

Like dogs.

Taffyta screamed as the first dog came towards her, then stretched her feet into wheels and zoomed away.

Before the second dog could snap at Citrusella, the blueberry girl made a lasso out of lightning and threw it at the nearest light post. The electricity grabbed her and pulled her out of harm's way.

Finally, the last dog, and its owner, turned to glare at Minty. The girl glared back as she began to float into the air. When the snap trap tried to grab her, she zoomed away, shouting "This isn't over Gloyd!"

"Maybe not!" Laughed the pumpkin boy.

"But I've got plenty more spice up my sleeve!"

 **Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it!**

 **Two things I'd like to tell you quickly:**

 **One, I have a poll on my profile that I'd love some votes for!**

 **And two, I've started a sugar rush ask blog on tumblr! It's called ask the sugar rush racers. You should be able to find it at this link: www. tumblr blog/askthesugarrushracers. Spaces before and after tumblr have to be removed. Go have a look!**

 **This is Sticky (a.k.a Miss Wipplesnit) signing out for the night! Good night!**


	4. Adorabeezle assists the great good

Adorabeezle

 **Thanks to everyone for all the reviews! I must say, I never expected to get so many on this story! Now, when you've done here, if you wouldn't mind heading over to my new Tumblr blog, called ask the sugar rush racers (side blog of nettle46) that'd be great! Thanks!**

Adorabeezle was upstairs in the cottage she and Nougetsia shared, doodling the time away, when she heard her sister's light footfalls on the stairs.

"Beezle..." She asked, her voice as sweet as sugar, "Where's my ice cream?"

Adorabeezle froze. She had eaten it. She had eaten all of it. She had eaten all of Nougetsia's favourite ice cream. All five tubs. And with the frosty glare the ice powers girl was giving her, it was a surprise she didn't literally freeze.

She panicked, and changed.

Sharp claws.

White fur.

Horns breaking through her head.

Expanded clothing to fit the enormous towering figure.

A mouth full of enormous teeth.

But her most important weapon of all...

Big blue eyes.

She stared at her sister, making her body as small as possible and hiding her claws and teeth whilst widening her eyes until she looked so pitiful Nougetsia's glare began to melt.

"No. No. Not the pouty beast eyes."

The creature just kept staring at her with those big, mournful eyes.

"Stop this. Stop this right now."

Adorabeastal's eyes began to shine even brighter.

"Oh you better not cry on me. Don't you dare cry on me."

The beast gave a big sniff and pouted even more.

"No! Adorabeezle, no!"

A single tear rolled down her fluffy cheek.

"Ugh! Fine! Forget about it!" Nougetsia said, throwing her hand up into the air and leaving the room. "I'll just go to the parlour with Sticky."

Adorabeezle morphed again, grinning from ear to ear.

Once again, she uses her powers to assist the greater good.

 **Yeah, whatever you say Beezle.**

 **So please, head over to Tumblr and find my blog!**

 **This is Sticky (a.k.a Miss Wipplesnit) signing out for the night! Goodnight!**


	5. Citrusella overcharged it

Citrusella

 **Hi everyone! Sorry for not updating in ages, I was away for the weekend, so I didn't get the chance. Here's our next one though, featuring Citrusella, everyone's favourite blueberry girl!**

 **Powers description:**

 **Citrusella- Electrical abilities. She can breathe electricity from her, she can shoot off electric from her hands, she can absorb electricity from outlets and basically do anything to do with electricity!**

Citrusella was having fun on her laptop, watching a film. It was getting to the very climax - the hero and the villain were just about to fight when it happened.

The dreaded notification.

Low battery.

She looked around her room desperately to see the charger curled up on her chest of drawers. The thought of getting up, out of her warm, cosy bed, and going to uncurl her charger, then plug it into to the socket, then drag the end over to her laptop made her feel like she hadn't moved in a week.

Then, she smiled. She had an idea.

She stuck her finger in the charger outlet and broke into a grin as she saw the battery levels shoot up. Then, her laptop started to feel uncomfortable warm.

"Oh, chi-"

Jubileena was downstairs cooking another pie when she heard a loud bang from upstairs. She screamed slightly, and ran to Citrusella's room. There was Citri, sitting on her blackened sheets, hair sticking up like she'd just had and electric shock, stunned expression on her face and broken laptop in her lap.

"Ella... WHAT HAPPENED?"

"Well, my laptop ran out of charge, so I, um, charged it."

Jubileena's eyes swept the room. "But your charger is still on your chest of drawers."

"Um, yeah..." Said Citri, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly. "I... Used my electric powers." She gestured to the smashed laptop in her lap.

"And I might have over charged it."

 **So, thanks again for all the lovely reviews, and I will leave you with Citrusella!**

 **This is Sticky (a.k.a Miss Wipplesnit) signing off for the night! Goodnight!**


	6. Even super powers can't help Rancis

Rancis

 **Thanks for all the lovely reviews! By the way, I'm updating Sugar Rush Circus very soon – promise!**

 **Powers description:**

 **Rancis - Toxic sugar sludge mutant body and powers. He can also turn people into his toxic zombies if they ingest his sludge. It can eat through various things, is overall very unpleasant and smells of burnt sugar. He can also transform from his toxic sludge mutant form to his human form, and then back into his mutant form at will. His mutant form has jagged teeth, tentacles instead of legs, sticky, slimy skin and two extra arms.**

"Yay Rancis!"

"Well done Rancis!"

"You go Rancis!"

"Sign my poster!"

"Sign my forehead!"

"RANCIS!"

Rancis, who had just been awarded his trophy, found himself swamped by a small army of his fans. They clamoured round him, begging for autographs and congratulating him. He tried desperately to scribble his name on all the pictures that were shoved towards him, but there were just so many!

"You're perfect Rancis!"

"So much more stylish than the others!"

"Please let me have a picture!"

"Your hair is amazing!"

All the other fans stopped for a second and nodded at this one. It was true, and his hair was definitely one thing many of his fans adored about him. All at once, they swarmed again, all trying to touch his hair.

"Ok - OW - thanks guys - OW - please don't pull - OW!" He exclaimed, pulling back and running towards his kart, his usually perfect hair messy and tangled. His fans ran towards him, still desperate to get a lock of his hair.

He realised he only had one more option to get away. With a sigh, he transformed.

Within seconds, he became a horrible toxic sugar mutant with tentacles for legs, a horrid sticky skin texture that oozed waste and toxic sugar, two extra arms and sharp jagged teeth - but, surprisingly, his hair remained in stellar condition.

There was silence for a minute or two, as his fans regarded him. Then, the screaming began.

"Look at that perfect hair!"

"How do you get it so smooth?"

"You must brush it fifty times a day!"

They swarmed once more. Rancis heaved a sigh.

Sometimes, even superpowers won't help.

 **Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it!  
**

**This is Sticky (a.k.a Miss Wipplesnit) signing out for the night! Goodnight!**


	7. Snowanna starts an annual flashmob

Snowanna

 **You asked for Snowanna … so we gave you SNOWANNA! Thanks to Avian for the request.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Powers description:**

 **Snowanna- Snowanna has the ability to elevate her vocal levels to stone breaking levels, even higher if she has the right energy. She can also channel this energy into her guitar which can be harnessed to make multiple blasts at once. She also has a siren effect (as in the ones from mythology, not the ones on top of police cars), making people dance to her music if she begins to sing and play a tune on her guitar. As we shall see…**

Snowanna strolled down racer's street, humming to herself. She was on her way to Sugar Square, to get new strings for her guitar, as Gloyd had decided it would be oh so funny to tie all hers into complicated ship knots.

She started singing to herself as she skipped along, dancing down the road. Candy people who passed her failed to notice the slight change in the colour of the air around her as the rainbow sound waves started forming. Some noticed the tug in their stomach as her voice entered their ears, drawing them towards her. But all of them noticed the way their limbs started moving without control, copying the dance moves of the rainbow sorbet girl in front.

"What the-" managed one gumdrop, before he started singing the same words, in the same tune, as Snowanna.

As the girl continued to dance and sing, her procession grew larger and larger as more people were sucked under the effect of her siren voice. Fans, racers, donut police, CLAW team, no one was invincible to her song. Soon hundreds of citizens crowded the road, all singing and dancing in perfect unison as the rainbow child in front led them.

Eventually, they got to Sugar Square. Snowanna ran to the centre, jumped up onto the fountain bowl, and hit the high note, spinning around.

Suddenly, she was aware of lots of other voices hitting the same note.

She gasped as she opened her eyes. Hundreds of citizens were gathered in the centre, along with all her fans and her friends. They were all smiling and raising her arms, just as she was. Then, they all stopped suddenly.

After that, chaos ensued.

"Whoa... What was that?"

"I don't know - why would we do that?"

"I don't even know this song!"

"Never mind the song, how were we all dancing like that?"

Snowanna started to panic. In a second, they'd turn on her ... Oh no ...

"Well whatever it was, it was awesome!"

"Yeah, let's do it again!"

"Um, how?"

"Ask Snow!" Shouted Minty. "Show us your moves, Snow!" Yelled Taffyta.

Snowanna got a bit bashful. "Um, I don't know..."

"Oh we watched you dance all the way here, don't get embarrassed now!" Shouted Citrusella. There were shouts of agreement and encouragement from the audience, until the entirety of Sugar Square was shouting her name. Snowanna grinned.

"Well, since you asked so nicely…" She burst into song, dancing once more, and the whole audience danced with her - at first badly, out of time, but then the music reached their ears and they started singing as one.

Snowanna laughed as she continued to dance.

She had accidently started off Sugar Rush's annual flashmob.

 **And that tradition continued even up until today.**

 **This is Sticky (a.k.a Miss Wipplesnit) signing off for the night! Goodnight!**


	8. Taffyta can catapult you into space

Taffyta

 **Thanks for the lovely reviews!**

 **Powers description:**

 **Taffyta- Taffyta has taffy stretching powers and can bend, warp, twist and even change her size at will to any shape she wants to. She can roll herself into a ball shape and bounce, stretch her limbs for greats distances, and also manipulate her taffy pulling skills to make herself into a sling-shot weapon and other various forms to aid in her fighting. She usually stretches her feet into wheels that allows her to skate and travel quicker.**

Taffyta stretched, staring at the expanse of desert around her. The hardened sugar sand spread out for miles, interrupted by only a few small skittles bushes that dared to grow through the cracks.

Behind her, she heard a grunt. She turned, and watched as Minty jumped into the air and slammed an enormous pocky stick into the floor. Taffyta was surprised the stick didn't snap on impact, but it entered the hardened sugar with a loud crack and stayed standing, rocking from side to side.

"That's both of them." Said the green girl, wiping her hands together. Snowanna walked over, staring up at the sticks.

"I am never going to get on your bad side." She said decidedly. Taffyta and Minty laughed, and then they all walked in-between the sticks, which were about ten feet apart.

"Alright - ready Minty?" Asked Taffyta. "Yup!" Replied the girl, cracking her knuckles. "Ready Snow?"

"I was born ready." Said the girl with the rainbow hair, snapping on her goggles.

"Let's do this!" Shouted Taffyta, reaching out her hands until she could grab both sticks. She then jumped up, and stretched out her feet, hooking them round the sticks. Finally, she flattened out her mid-section, and Snowanna came up, lying back into her pink friend until her legs weren't touching the floor.

Minty snaked her arms around both of her friends, then began to walk backwards, Taffyta contracting so there was as much stress as possible. When Minty simply couldn't pull any longer, she began the countdown.

"Three..."

Minty dug her heels into the ground, barely able to hold her friends.

"Two..."

Taffyta gritted her teeth and concentrated on keeping her limbs taunt and straight.

"One..."

Snowanna set her lips together in a firm line, bundling herself up into a small ball.

"GO!"

Minty let go and Taffyta whipped forwards projecting Snowanna high into the sky. The two others saw a rainbow flash shooting of into the distance, but they didn't dilly dally.

Taffyta morphed her feet into wheels, and zoomed off. She looked to the side as she did so, and had a horrible though.

She wasn't going to make it in time.

So she kept zooming, and then, using her momentum to carry on, rolled into a tiny ball and flew off, barely touching the floor.

When she heard screams and whoops above her, she unrolled, changing dramatically. Her legs and arms grew, her body flattened out, she soared higher and higher, until she was like a trampoline, her legs and arms as stilts and her torso the flat, springy part.

Soon enough, she felt a weight hit her stomach. Grunting in pain, she lowered herself to the floor slowly, then rolled Snowanna off just as Minty ran up, breathing heavily.

"Jeez Taff, when did you learn that ball thing?" Asked the green girl, putting her hands on her knees as she caught her breath. "Little thing Sonic showed me." She said, smirking. "So how wad that Snow?" She asked the girl, who hadn't gotten up yet.

Snowanna stared at the sky. "My throat hurts from screaming, my face feels like I've lived in a wind tunnel my whole life, every part of me aches, it was the most terrifying experience of my life - when can I do it again?" She asked excitedly, jumping to her feet.

They all laughed, then Taffy replied.

"Oh, we can go as many time as you want Snow." She said, reaching out and grabbing a skittle bush with her extended hand. She pulled it back, and let it go, watching the brightly-coloured berries fly off into the distance.

"I've got enough spring to catapult you into space."

 **I always imagined, for some reason, that these three would be those friends who are all in different social groups yet at the same time best friends.**

 **This is Sticky (a.k.a Miss Wipplesnit) signing out for he night! Goodnight!**


	9. Swizzle loves visiting the Mint sisters

Swizzle

 **Thanks for the reviews and favourites!**

 **Swizzle - Psychic powers. He can hear the thoughts of others around him but he seems to hone in extremely close to those who are close to him in heart. So that means those he cares about are easier for him to 'hear' - that means all of the Sugar Rush racers. His powers include telekinesis, mind reading, and the ability to pass through walls or make it so he's not solid.**

Swizzle knocked on the door of the gingerbread house, contemplating the strange choice of material. Then again, he supposed it was understandable - though none of the girls he was visiting themes were gingerbread, they all had such different themes it seemed just to make more sense.

He heard Minty's thoughts before the girl herself opened the door.

 _Who's that? And what are they doing here at this time of the morning?_

He smirked. The doorknob turned. "Hey Mintz!" He waved at her lazily, before inviting himself inside.

 _Oh great, it's Swizzle. What does he want?_

"Um, hey Swizz. What do you need?" She asked. He smirked once more. "Not happy to see me Mintz?"

Minty scowled. She had obviously forgotten that Swizzle could read her thoughts.

 _Mod that's annoying._

"I can still hear you, you know." He said. She scowled again. "What do you need Swizz?"

 _Does he even have a reason to be here?_

"Of course I have a reason to- hold that thought. I hear daydreams." And without another word to Minty he dashed upstairs, slowly creeping as he entered Torvald's room.

The golden girl was sitting on her bed, her face entranced by a blissful smile, the type Swizzle didn't usually see on her. He giggled and picked his way through the piles of dirty clothes and magazines, and sank down next to her. Concentrating for a second, he focused on the vivid colour of her fantasies and closed his eyes, sinking into the daydream with her.

 _The sky shone blue, the sun warming her to the bone. Then again, she didn't need the sun to feel warm today._

 _She saw her friends and family sitting in the benches set up just for this occasion, all watching her with smiles as she made her way down the aisle, on the arm of her stepfather, Yuki, who smiled at her, looking proud, happy and slightly tearful at the same time. Torvald bit back a laugh. He always was sentimental._

 _She didn't look behind her, but even so she felt the reassuring presence of her sisters at her back, dressed up beautifully - to Minty's discontent - in their bridesmaid dresses. But of course, she shone out compared to them today, unlike usually, with the white and buttery yellow fabric that floated almost airlessly around her._

 _She reached the altar, her sisters standing near, Yuki going to sit with her mother, Swizzle and that side of the family, and Sakura and that side of the family. Anyone who had any connection to Torvald had turned up today - they had to add on an extra five benches to accommodate all her friends from racing school. But Torvald wouldn't have it any other way._

 _The ceremony passed in quite a blur - she'd insisted on a short one, but even then it seemed to go on for years as she gazed into her fiancé's eyes. Finally the priest married them, and then came the moment she had been waiting for. She leant forwards and kissed-_

"SWIZZLE!" The unicorn pop boy heard his cousin shout. He opened his eyes to find her glaring at him.

"Were you listening to my dreams again?"

Swizzle smirked. "Who were you marrying Torvie? Rancis? Gloyd? Mandy? Or...Harry?" He asked, a wry grin on his face.

She snorted. "As if! Now go away before I scald you!" She grumbled.

 _Mod I hate that boy sometimes!_

Swizzle moved fast - she wasn't joking. That butter of hers could get pretty hot. He heard soft singing from the room next door, combined with a loud drum accompaniment from the person's mind. He grinned and pushed open the door to Sticky's room.

As soon as the door opened, Sticky squeaked and dived under her covers. Swizzle laughed then listened to her thoughts.

 _Oh mod, I can't let Swizzle see me like this!_

"Why? What's up with you?" Said Swizzle teasingly, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Go away Swizzle!" She said grumpily.

 _Argh, why does he have to have such a cute voice?_

 _ **Aw, you think I have a cute voice?**_ Swizzle asked through thought. He could hear Sticky panicking.

 _Don't say anything stupid Sticky! No, wait- don't think anything stupid!_

 _ **I'm still heeeeere...**_

 _GET OUT OF MY HEAD! I'M WARNING YOU SWIZZLE!_

Swizzle laughed. "What are you going to do, call Mintz? C'mon Sticky, that threat is starting to get old."

He heard a sinister chuckle come from under the blanket.

"Not exactly..."

He frowned. Then he noticed how the blankets were slowly swelling.

"Oh don't you da-"

Sticky exploded, marshmallow coating the entire room. As Swizzle stood up from where he had been flung to the floor, Sticky reappeared, wearing a far too big pair of teddy pyjamas, and shot marshmallow at him.

"Out! Out!"

As he was running towards the door, he heard another person's thoughts, and stopped dead.

"Why are you still here?" Asked Sticky, glaring at him.

He didn't answer, but turned to the floor.

 _Why is there marshmallow DRIPPING FROM THE CEILING?!_

Through the hole in the floor, the two children upstairs gazed down at Minty, who was wrapped in a towel, just out of the shower, and was covered in marshmallow.

"You two are DEAD!" She screamed up at them.

"Eep - I mean, well this has been fun, see you at the roster race Sticky!" Said Swizzle, before turning see through and running through the walls.

"I hate you Swizzle!" He heard Sticky wail as he ran for his house.

As he got inside, Swizz smiled and laughed to himself.

How he loved visiting the Mint sisters.

 **Thanks for reading! And don't be shy, feel free to request any racer you want – as long as I haven't already done them!**

 **And finally, Mandy and Harry are my OCs, if you were wondering.**

 **This is Sticky (a.k.a Miss Wipplesnit) signing off for the night! Goodnight!**


	10. Sakura is not going through that again

Minty Sakura

 **Thanks for all the reviews! And thanks to TheDisneyFan365 for requesting Minty Sakura!**

 **Powers description:**

 **Minty Sakura- she has the ability to turn into anyone or anything but her transformations are always shown with a *PON!* sound effect when she does so. Most people are unable to tell the difference between Sakura's version of the person/item and the real person/item until its too late. And she wears a Tanuki style mask when she's in battle, which features in this story...**

Sakura ran through the rooms of the house she and her cousin and her … well, let's just say extended family … lived in. She ransacked the lounge, upturned the kitchen, and then left the bathroom in a state of destruction. Eventually, the other three came to see what was causing the commotion.

"Uh, Sakura? You alright?" Asked Torvald, as they watched her fling clothes out of her wardrobe. "It's gone!" shouted the girl, her head emerging from behind the doors, her bun lopsided and messy, her kimono slipping off one shoulder.

"What's gone Saki?" Asked Sticky. "My mask! I can't find it anywhere!" Replied the Japanese racer.

"Hmm… where did you last have it?" Asked Minty Z. "Uh, in the kitchen- no, the lounge- no, the attic- I don't know!" She screamed, pressing her palms to her temples.

"Whoa, calm down!" Said Torvald, running over to the girl. "Have you check … under the sofa?"

"No!" Sakura ran downstairs, the others hot on her heels. Just before they entered the lounge, there was a loud sound.

*PON!*

As they pushed open the door, they caught a glimpse of a little mouse scurrying under the sofa.

They sat and waited, watching the mouse dart between the sofas and the armchairs. Eventually, it came to a stop.

*PON!*

"It's not there!" Complained Sakura, back to her human form. "But there is some really, really strange stuff under there…" She said, glancing at Minty. "Since when do you have monogrammed Russian dolls?"

"Oh, that's where they went…"

Next, they moved into the kitchen. They searched under the piles of shopping lists and wrappers, checked all the cupboards and the fridge, and even dared to go near to the pile of dirty crockery they called a sink. But it was no use.

"Hm… I swear I saw you showing it to Taffyta the other day Saki." Said Minty, but barely before the words were uttered the pink girl had ran out of the door, to hammer on Taffyta's door.

When the others caught up, she was shaking the handle violently, screaming "Taffyta! Open up!"

"Calm down, Saki! I don't think she's in." Said Torvald.

Sakura was getting desperate now. She couldn't stand this. She hated losing anything - she hated it when her life was out of order in anyway. The others always joked with her about being a perfectionist, but she just got this feeling of calm and happiness when she knew everything had its place, a feeling that couldn't be created by anything else.

*PON!*

Suddenly, before the three other girls, gleamed a proud jet, beautiful pinks and greens shining, wings casting enormous shadows upon the floor. Then suddenly, it took off - even though there wasn't a driver.

Sakura flew over the land. Where was Taffyta? Suddenly, she saw a flash of pink. She grinned - well, not really, because she was a plane, but you know what I mean - and that well-known sound rang out.

*PON!*

She fell towards the ground, screaming in a little delight at the feeling of the wind through her skin, and the rush as she watched the ground approach with amazing speed - but mostly fear, as she went hurtling downwards. She panicked, and changed.

*PON!*

A rock? Oh well. It was the only thing she could think of.

Sakura the rock tumbled onto the ground, rolling down a long slope, before coming to a halt.

*PON!*

She was back in human form, brushing dirt off her kimono, her bun destroyed. She looked up at the slope she'd been rolling on - there was the flash of hot pink again, most definitely Taffyta. She sighed in happiness. So close…

*PON!*

Taffyta was with Rancis and Candlehead, hiking through the peppermint valley. Everything was peaceful, calm, so refreshing. Then suddenly, a loud roar emerged from the base of the hill. The three kids screamed as an enormous mountain lion leapt through the air and landed next to them with a snarl.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Screamed the kids.

*PON!*

Shouted the lion as it was suddenly replaced by a very ragged looking Sakura, her bun a flattened mess of melting chocolate, her kimono torn and splattered with mud, her tights laddered, her raspberries on her shoulder.

"Hi guys! Listen, Taff, you know I was showing you my Tanuki mask yesterday? Yeah, well I can't find it now. Any idea where it might be?" She asked with a beaming smile.

"Um - y-you left it in Torvald's room when we went to find her spare butter…" Said Taffyta, heart racing with the fading shock.

Sakura's eye ticked. Then it ticked again. "Torvald… TOOOOOOOORVALD!" She screamed.

*PON!*

Suddenly the plane was back, as Sakura took to the sky, zooming back towards home.

*PON!* She stumbled upon landing, face planting the floor. She looked up to see Minty, Torvald and Sticky looking down at her in surprise.

"TORVALD!" She shouted. Torvald's eyes widened. "Oh chip … it's in my room, isn't it?"

A few minutes later, Sakura was reunite with her mask. She smiled as she she in on her face.

Everything was finally calm again.

"Hey Saki, have you seen my pen-"

*PON!*

"NNNOOOOOOO!" Shouted Sakura, turning into a bullhorn for good measure.

There was no way she was going through that again.

 **I can emphasise. I hate losing stuff.**

 **This is Sticky (a.k.a Miss Wipplesnit) signing out for the night! Goodnight!**


	11. Game on, Minty

Minty Zaki

 **Thanks for all the lovely reviews! I was going to do Crumbelina this chapter, as requested by two people, but no inspiration came to me as to what her chapter should be about, so I give you Minty Z, the strongest thing in the whole arcade, as requested by one person!**

 **Also, just to give you a heads up, as I'm aware most of my readers are American, I'm British. So this is the _British_ version of football - which is soccer in some terms.**

 **Powers description:**

 **Minty -** **Minty has super strength and durability, and she's easily the strongest thing in the entire arcade. She doesn't injure from any sort of collision – for example, a deliberate knife attack would easily cut her but if she was hit by a car she wouldn't be injured. She can also fly without any form of aid.**

Ah, the beauty of the Sugar Rush football game, where sixteen kids get splattered in chocolate mud as they kick their gumball around with such ferocity that you'd think they were playing in the world cup.

It was one particular racer's favourite day. She absolutely loved the excuse to run around in the grass with her friends, showing off her athletic skills and winning as many matches as possible.

There was just one problem.

The others didn't seem to want to play anymore.

"Oh sorry Mintz, I'm going to see Ralph!"

"Can't today Minty, I've got to take my kart to the bakery!"

"Not right now Min, I'm going to the doctors in half an hour!"

Then they would all walk away quickly, nervous expressions on their faces.

It really upset Minty. Why did no one want to play with her? She withdrew to her house, and wouldn't come out of her room for days. Eventually, Sticky and Torvald came to see what was bothering their sister. They found her lying face down on her bed, mumbling into the pillow.

"What's up Min?" Asked Minty's golden twin, jumping onto the bed next to her.

"Why does no one like me Tor?" Asked Minty, rolling over to face her twin.

"Aw Mintz, we all love you!" Said the other two, hugging the green girl. "Why would you even think that?" Asked Sticky.

"No one will play football with me!" Moaned Minty. "Oh, if that's all it is, I'm sure I can get the others to play!" Said Sticky happily. "Really?" Asked Minty, beaming.

Sticky looked at her sisters. Minty looked trilled, but behind her Torvald was waving her arms desperately in a gesture that screamed "STOP!"

"Um…sure?" Said Sticky, suddenly far more nervous.

"Yay!" Shouted Minty, grabbing the teal girl and squeezing her so tightly Sticky couldn't breathe. "Minty! Stop choking Sticky! You're forgetting your own strength!" Cried Torvald, tugging at her twin's arm.

"Oops! Sorry Stick!"

"Hate that nickname…"

* * *

"Ok guys, we have a crisis on our hands."

The racers had gathered in the racer's lounge without Minty to discuss. "What's up Torvie? And where's Mintz?" Asked Swizzle, leaning back into his chair.

"We have to play football with Minty."

"WHAT?!" Shouted the racers, sitting up suddenly. "Oh come on, it won't be that bad…" Said Sticky. "Yeah, well you're always on her team, aren't you?" Said Taffyta. "I had bruises for days after our last match!" She continued, the others nodding in agreement.

"Well that's the reason she's shut herself away, so if you ever want her to emerge from her room again, get your gear." Said Torvald. There was a collective sigh, then they all left. Because in the end, they'd do anything for their friend.

* * *

"Ok, teams. So, how about we have, um, Minty, Sticky, Adora, Candles, Rancis, Nougetsia, Jubi and Swizzle on one side, with me, Taff, Gloyd, Citri, Crumbs, Saki, Snow, and Torvald on the other." Said Vanellope, as the racers arrived at the pitch - Minty bouncing along, beaming, the others dragging their feet.

They had planned their teams strategically - they had put the ones who were less competitive all on Minty's team, and the more competitive ones on the other team.

"Aw, I wanted to go with Citri!" Pouted Minty. "Um … how about we try … let's see who's the best football team captain by having a competition, winner gets bragging rights!" Said Citri, smiling proudly as she knew her friend wouldn't resist the bargain.

"Ok!" Shouted Minty happily. She LOVED having bragging rights. "C'mon team!" She said, jogging off to one side of the pitch, her seven team members hot on her heels.

"Alright, so we'll go for an attacking strategy," Started the green girl. The others sighed. Minty always went for an attacking strategy… "So we'll have one goalie, two defenders, two mid-fielders, and three strikers - including me, of course!"

"Hm… I think I'll have Nougetsia and Swizzle play strikers with me, and Sticky and Candles as the mid-fielders. Then Adora can go in goal, and Jubi and Rancis can be defenders." She said. They all nodded obediently.

"Well, what are you all standing around for? Let's win this!"

* * *

They got to their starting positions, and Sour Bill (who had been dragged here unwillingly) blew a whistle to start the match. Minty effortlessly got possession of the ball, dribbling round Vanellope and Gloyd and then kicking it towards Nougetsia. Taffyta, however, intercepted it, and began running towards Minty's team's goal. Minty cursed and ran back, but she lost her balance and went flying, throwing out her arms only to hit Gloyd in the face, sending him flying backwards, as she fell on top of Taffyta.

"Whoops! Sorry guys!" She said, grinning at them as she got back up. Gloyd grinned with gritted teeth at her, rubbing his red cheek, whilst Taffyta wiped mud off her clothes with a slight grumble.

* * *

The other team got a free penalty kick. As Citrusella whacked the ball high into the air, Minty saw her opportunity. She jumped up, using her flying skills to help her go higher than a normal human could, and flipped in mid-air, bicycle kicking the ball. Unfortunately, she hadn't exactly timed it right, and it flew backwards straight into Candlehead's stomach.

"Whoops! Sorry Candles!"

* * *

The game continued. Minty found herself once again in position of the ball as she ran with it towards the goal. She looked to her sides briefly - no one on her team was open. She took a deep breath, then pulled to a stop nearly half the pitch away from the goal, and kicked with all her might.

The ball zoomed off so fast it left a trail of upturned earth behind it.

Then it whacked Crumbelina's hand so hard the girl spun in a complete circle before falling to the floor.

Then it hit the back of the net so forcefully that it went through the mesh, and continued flying along the ground, until it was a speck on the horizon.

* * *

The game continued as such, with members from both teams slowly getting more and more injuries as the green girl laughed with delight every time she slipped over. After what seemed like an eternity, Sour Bill whistled for half time, and the teams regrouped next to their goals.

"We're doing it guys! We're winning this!" Shouted Minty, pumping the air excitedly. The team smiled, then winced as their injured faces burned. The team wasn't winning - Minty was.

"Um, Mintz?" Said Sticky, tapping on her sister's shoulder. "Yeah Stick? Y the way, great work on getting the ball off Snowanna." Replied her sister, punching her good-naturedly in the shoulder, which naturally sent Sticky flailing to the ground.

"We were wondering if … well, you see … well, um …."

"We want you to tone it down on the whole super strength thing." Interrupted Swizzle, seeing that Sticky was getting nowhere.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Asked Minty, her grin faltering.

"Well Mint, do you see any of us at this moment who aren't injured? And no one's had injuries with anyone else then you. You just need to stop being so violent!" Reprimanded the unicorn pop boy.

"Oh, that was violent, was it? I'll show you violent, SWIZZ!" She shouted as she grabbed the boy's arm.

The other team were just tending to their wounds when a shadow fell over them. They looked up to see Swizzle, flying through the air, screaming as he fell towards the ground. With a yelp, Taffyta stretched out and the boy landed on her like a trampoline.

Her sudden fit of anger gone, Minty realised what she'd done. The others cast her looks of shock, and she started blubbering.

"Well - I mean, he - I-I-I … Oh mod, I'm so sorry Swizz!" She cried, before running off, oblivious to the others calling her name.

What kind of a horrible cousin was she? She flung the door to her house open, ripping it off her hinges, then ran up the stairs, jumping on to her bed as it collapsed underneath her force. She stayed there for what felt like ages, sobbing into her pillow, until she heard strange sounds coming from outside.

"Ha!"

Torvie?

"Foul!"

Citri?

"Get her off ref!"

Could they be…?

"Penalty pass blue team."

Playing football?

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAL!"

They were!

She ran to her window, and leant out to see the road in front of her. There they were, all fifteen of them, running around as they kicked the gumball to one another, laughing and having fun.

"Guys?" She wondered, almost to herself.

"Minty!" They chorused, smiling up at her. Minty couldn't believe her eyes - or her ears for that matter.

"Why are you still standing around? Get down here! Our team needs a captain!" Shouted up Swizzle, grinning at her.

 _Don't worry about it Mintz._

His voice spoke in her head. She smiled, and jumped out of the window, hovering gracefully above the pavement before she let her feet touch.

"Let's play then!" She shouted, swinging out her arms.

* * *

Of course, Minty's team won. They ran all the way up and down the street in jubilation, hugging one another and jumping up and down. Then, all sixteen racers gathered for a group hug, clinging on to each other tightly.

Suddenly, they felt their feet leave the ground. As the squeaked in surprise, they looked down to see a content looking Minty, eyes closed, happy smile on her face, arms holding on to Vanellope and Crumbelina, holding the entire group over her head.

"Mod I love you guys!" She shouted, shaking them from side to side.

"AHHHHHHH!" Screamed several racers as they flew out of her grasp.

Minty's eyes widened. Her mouth opened.

"Oops!"

She squeaked.

* * *

When they had all finally gotten back up, and brushed themselves off, they said goodbye to return to their houses. Minty went over to Citri.

"Hey, guess what?" She said. "What?" Asked the blueberry girl, smirking. "I get bragging rights!" Replied Minty in a sing song voice. Citrusella laughed. "Yeah, I guess you do!"

Minty grinned back at her. "Well, next time, we'll be on the same side!"

"NEXT TIME?!" Chorused the others, heads whipping towards the two girls.

"'Course! After all, what fun is football without your friends? Night guys!" Beamed the ecstatic green girl.

From now on, she would make football a weekly event. And none of the racers could stop her.

Game on, Minty.

 **Thanks again for reading!**

 **This is Sticky (a.k.a Miss Wipplesnit) singing out for the night! Goodnight!**


	12. Crumbelina, the sandcastle Queen

Crumbelina

 **Well, I would thank you for all the lovely reviews, but I didn't really get any last chapter. What do you guys have against Nougetsia? Just kidding…**

 **To Avian – hope your exams are going well! Will love hearing your feedback on Tuesday!**

 **Powers descripion:**

 **Crumbelina - Caramel and cookie abilities. It's like earth control, but instead of earth, her powers allow her to control cookies, stale cake, molten caramel and anything that would resemble real world rock and lava.**

The day had come. It was, finally…

BEACH DAY!

Every year, the racers would wait patiently for the thermometer temperature to rise and rise, until it reach the little blue line. When it reached the blue line, that's when they went all out.

Karts packed with towels, lilos and rubber rings.

Bags stuffed with water guns, sun cream and as much picnic food as could possibly be eaten.

And of course, hands full with volleyballs, spades, buckets, and miniature paper flags.

But there was one bit of the day that was the highlight to Crumbelina.

Sandcastle competitions!

Each year, they'd pair into four teams to try and create the biggest, most beautiful, most decorated sand castle. Every year so far, Taffyta, Candlehead, Rancis and Vanellope had won.

But not this time.

They assigned their squares, and handed out the tools evenly. Everything else, they'd have to get for themselves. But one of the best parts was that there were no rules, except that you were only allowed to use things found on the beach, or that you could bring hidden in your pockets. It was allowed to sabotage another team's bucket runner, or the steal their shells. So good planning was vital in this game.

All the teams gathered - always the same. The mint sisters and Sakura went at the far end, whilst the reigning champions went in the next square. Swizzle, Gloyd and the berry twins went in the other furthest square, and Crumbelina took her team to the third square - that consisted of Nougetsia, Adorabeezle, her and Snowanna.

The teams had one minute to discuss before the whistle was blown. The four girls gathered into a team huddle, and whispered to each other to make sure they knew the plan. Then, a loud whistle pierced the air and they were off.

Their plan was simply. Adorabeezle, in her beastly form, would be able to run down to the water at top speed, although evidently not as fast as Vanellope could glitch, and gather more of the good sand then all the other teams. Meanwhile, Snowanna would bewitch some of the other team members into dancing by singing as she worked on the moat. Nougetsia would wait until the other teams' bucket runners were a short distance away before sending a sheet of ice across the sand, hopefully making them spill the contents of their buckets. And Crumbelina would run up to the part of the beach with more shells and gather some prettier looking ones.

Their plan worked, mostly. Adorabeezle easily out ran everyone else, but Swizzle's team had decided to wear earplugs after Snowanna got them last year. Snowanna had got annoyed and turned around, leaving her moat structure undefended for a moment from the other side, letting Rancis shoot a glob of toxic sugar at it which Nougetsia only just managed to freeze. After all, you can't have poisoned water in your moat. Nougetsia's freeze trick worked on Vanellope and Gloyd, but Minty managed to jump and hover in the air just before she slipped.

Crumbelina, however, did not have much luck. She was reaching for a shell when suddenly she heard a high laugh behind her. She turned to see Gloyd, who once again had that strange, glowing orange light in his eyes, throw pumpkin spice bomb at her. She managed to move out of the line of fire, but it scattered her seashells, and it took her ages to pick them back up.

She took a second to glance around at the competition as she ran back up to her team. Swizzle was levitating sand and forming it in mid-air, making several towers, with the help of Jubileena, who was moving the turrets to the main castle as soon as they were done. Taffyta was wound around her team's castle, holding its form whilst Candlehead blowtorched the top of it carefully. Minty's team had decided to go for even more impressive building materials - Minty was crushing jawbreakers into miniscule pieces which Torvald and Sticky proceeded to weld together with marshmallow and scalding butter, helped by Sakura, who had turned herself into a heatproof table.

She looked at her own team, and was pleased to see they weren't far behind. As usual, they had started with the moat - they'd built up a raised mound for the castle then dug a moat all the way round, which at the front fed into one pool, which fed into another, which fed into another, with a little path weaving its way through all of them.

"I got the shells!" She said, dumping them all next to the castle then proceeding to raise a small wall of hardened cookie around them. You never know when another team could pull a heist.

"Great!" Said Snowanna, standing up and brushing her hands off. "Nougetsia's just about to fill the moat, then Dora will have finished the bridges and come put the sand on for us. Then we can start building!"

Adorabeezle set her creations to one side - three bridges, one for each pool, beautifully weaved out of shiny red seaweed liquorice and driftwood pieces. Then, she transformed into an enormous snow beast once more, and grabbed their pile of sand - that Nougetsia had kept under a dome of frozen ice - and placed it all carefully on top of the mound.

For the next hour or so, all the teams worked on their castles in peace, albeit the occasional siren singing or the rare fireball. Soon enough, three quarters of their time had trickled away, so they began to get panicky. It didn't help that Citrusella, Minty, Taffyta and Snowanna kept shouting out the time and jeering at the others' castles.

This was about the time where everyone started getting extra defensive, and also aggressive. Soon enough, they heard outraged cries coming from Taffyta's group as they fought off some of Torvald's butter clones, which were bent on destroying the castle.

Snowanna and Crumbelina glanced at each other nervously. "Better tighten security." Said Snowanna. "Yep." Replied Crumbelina.

They had Nougetsia create a dome of frost around them - not enough to fully separate them from the outside, but enough for them to be able to tell if an attack was coming. Then, Snowanna stepped outside, and rolled her shoulder, bending her neck. Then, she bellowed out one of the loudest, strongest notes Crumbelina had ever heard.

Swizzle's group were unable to hear the note, they had such strong ear plugs (they had been communicating in sign language the entire time, quite impressive) but they saw clearly as their highest turret was shattered by a rainbow sound wave. Yelping in alarm, Citrusella turned and breathed electricity at Snowanna, who dodged it with easy, re-entering the dome.

"Phew! That was a close one-" she started, but suddenly they heard a crackling noise. They looked up in horror as electricity danced over the top of the ice, creating strange and mystical patterns before shattering the entire thing. Before they could react, they heard a small object flying through the air, then watched in shock and bitter disappointment as cherry acid exploded all over their beautiful castle.

"No…" whispered Crumbelina softly. She was so sure of winning this year…

The others jumped into action, but the castle couldn't be saved. Only the moat remained, its icy blue waters bubbling slowly under its bridges.

"Well, we're screwed." said Nougetsia optimistically. "I'm sure we can do something…" said Adorabeezle, but even she sounded unsure.

Crumbelina's eyes happened to wander down to the pile of seashells she'd been about to put on. Then, they moved to the cookie walls beside the glistening shells. Suddenly, her brain kicked into action.

"Actually, I think we just won. Snow, have you got your phone?"

"Never leave home without it." replied the sorbet girl, getting it out of her pocket. "Why?"

"I'll tell you in a second. And Adora," she continued, turning to the girl on her right. "You still know how to build a good robot?"

Adorabeezle grinned. "Oh yeah."

Time was running short, but still the competitors took time to glance at the others' sandcastles. And everyone who looked towards square number three was incredibly surprised to see that the girls had made no attempt to restore their ruined castle. Instead, Nougetsia was defending the remaining moat, whilst Snowanna sang into her phone, and Adorabeezle dismembered hers. Meanwhile, Crumbelina ran to and fro to fetch seemingly unimportant bits of scrap metal and plastic.

Finally, they only had one minute left. Everyone was hurriedly putting the finishing touches on their castle, frantically, whilst desperately trying to attack other competitors and fend off all attacks. Nougetsia, her efforts double renewed by her failure beforehand, was throwing bombardments of snowballs at the other teams from her position atop the mound of sand, whilst simultaneously sending jets of icy water from the moat to attack any oncoming threat and filter poisons.

Far too soon came the dreaded thirty second call. The girls on square three suddenly kicked into action, placing their strange contraption in the middle of the pile of sand, then standing back. Crumbelina took a deep breath. This was her moment.

She raised her arms, furrowing her brow in concentration as she focused on her goal. She felt a tugging sensation in her stomach, and it began. When it had finished, she had no time to consider it, but had to immediately create a dome of cookie all around them, protecting them and also hiding their mysterious creation from view.

Then, the whistle went. A door opened in the cookie, and the four girls walked out, just as every other racer stepped away from their castle. They had decided to run them in a random order, with team names picked out of a hat. So first, they all went to the far right end to examine Swizzle, Jubileena, Citrusella and Gloyd's castle.

It was elegant, with tall, thin turrets and a small body. The craftsmanship was exquisite, and the decoration was not only dark blue and mother of pearl shells, but also small sea flowers, of the same navy colour as the shells. The moat was in the form of a lake, and filled not with water, surprisingly, but with crackling electricity. On closer examination, they could see small metal nails surrounding the rim, which were used to keep the current running - the whole thing had a good effect on the castle, making it seem almost unapproachable beautiful. The racers moved on to the Mint sisters and cousins team feeling a whole lot more nervous about their own.

Minty's team had gone for more of a Taj Mahal look - the fissures where the butter and marshmallow had welded the jawbreaker together were now invisible save for a golden lines that ran through the whole thing, giving it a sort of gilded, glimmering marble look. In the middle, they had an enormous dome made out of hundreds of tiny pieces of softened bottle glass, and when the racers peered inside they saw an open great hall, where the dome created a kaleidoscopic pattern on the floor. Finally, there was the moat, which was a simply trench around the castle, filled with shining blue water - however, this branched off into several little rivers which flowed through gardens that had clearly taken most of their time, with not only seaweed bushes and seashell flowers but also little marshmallow leaves perched on top of tiny chocolate tree trunks. The entire thing seemed to put for this welcoming grandeur, beautiful yet warm and friendly.

They moved onto the so far reigning champions castle, which was, unsurprisingly, amazingly beautiful. The structure was amazing: a fortress type, with outer walls, a big castle on the interior, and small villages surrounding it. It was made entirely out of glass, which the seashells inside the walls, of all the different colours of the rainbow. The glass made a spectrum of colours inside as well, projecting an aura of brightness all throughout the castle. The moat wound round in a lazy fashion, its crystal clear waters filled with tiny boats made out of floating wood, complete with tiny paper flags. It glittered and gleamed majestically, and most of the racers were already pretty sure of the winner.

Four, however, grinned to each other. They had this one in the bag.

They moved over to theirs, still surrounded by a cookie dome. Adorabeezle pressed a button on a small remote, and eerie music began to flow out from inside, in no understandable language, but reminding you of all your happy memories and making you feel like breaking into a dance. Then, Crumbelina raised her arms, and the cookie dome withdrew into the earth, leaving the castle open to view as gasps were heard.

It was absolutely stunning. A whole castle, tall and mounted on a hill of sand, made entirely out of hardened caramel that glowed warmly in the afternoon light. It had turrets and windows, a little ice rink perched in a bowl shaped balcony, even little walkways on the outside with tiny railings. But that wasn't even the most impressive part. In and around the castle, skating on the rink, strolling along them walkways, gazing dreamily at the sky from the balconies, were little ice people. They laughed and talked together, but no sound came out - instead, the eerily beautiful music played over the top, accompanied only by the sounds of the snow falling from the halo of clouds that encircled the highest turret.

"Well, I think it's pretty obvious that, despite how amazingly beautiful the rest of ours were, this one really takes the cake. Crumbelina, Adorabeezle, Nougetsia, Snowanna - I pronounce you champions of sandcastle building!" expressed Vanellope, beaming at the four girls.

Crumbelina allowed herself a smug smile as the other congratulated her.

Champion. It wasn't really quite … her.

No, she needed something with a little more … class.

Crumbelina, the sandcastle Queen.

 **There she is! Hopefully, you guys enjoyed it!**

 **This is Sticky (a.k.a Miss Wipplesnit) signing off for the night! Goodnight!**


	13. A little cold never hurt Nougetsia

Nougetsia

 **Hi everyone! Thanks for all the lovely reviews! And to Avian – good luck with your exams!**

 **Now I know what you're thinking - "You already did Nougetsia!" That is true, but to be honest, I wasn't entirely pleased with her chapter. So I've edited it, made it a little longer, adding some more at the end - anyway, hope you enjoy it! And please, no reviews saying "You already did Nougetsia!"**

 **Powers description:**

 **Nougetsia - Nougetsia has snow and ice powers. She can make icicles that work as arrows, conjure enormous storms, make millions of snowballs at once – if it involves ice and snow, Nougetsia can do it.**

"Mod, it's hot!" Exclaimed Nougetsia. She and Sticky were lying on the deck chairs on the beach, slowly sinking into the golden brown sugar.

Nougetsia was right. At the moment, the temperature in Sugar Rush was well over the beach line - it was probably the hottest day so far. And poor Noggy, being an icy racer, was not very tolerant of high temperatures, except for when it was a warm log fire after a long day of snowboarding.

But this wasn't a crackling log fire. It was a hot, humid atmosphere.

And Nougetsia hated it.

She lay back, messing with the straps on her bikini as she closed her eyes.

"I mean it's alright when it's warm, but this is just unreasonable!" She exploded, fanning herself whilst still not opening her eyes.

"Uh Noggy?"

"Yeah Stick?" She asked, still fanning herself, frowning at the slight hesitation in her friend's voice.

"Could you stop that?"

"What?"

"Could you STOP that?"

"No, I heard you, but stop what?" Asked Nougetsia, too tired to open her eyes, only to have that harsh daylight pierce them.

"Stop it! Whatever you're doing! Stop fanning yourself!"

Nougetsia frowned. The fanning was actually starting to cool her down now, like a breeze was rippling between her fingers. Grouchily, she asked "Why?"

"BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE ME A HUMAN ICICLE!" Shouted Sticky. That finally caught Nougetsia's attention, and her eyes snapped open.

She was met with a strange sight. In front of her, the sea glimmered in the warm sunlight. To the left and the right, the beach stretched out, practically steaming in the beating heat. Behind her, the town of Sugar Side bustled resiliently in the boiling temperature.

But just above them was a perfectly circular cloud, hanging in the air, raining cool refreshing snow onto the two girls.

Nougetsia turned. Sticky glared at her, brushing snow of her shoulder. "Um...sorry?" Said the pink girl.

Sticky huffed, then moved her chair out of the line of snow, relaxing in the sun once more. Nougetsia grinned. Oh, Gloyd would be proud of her...

She sent a discreet icy breeze towards Sticky, who seemed to enjoy the coolness. Slowly, Nougetsia increased the amount of ice in the wind, until soon enough Sticky was starting to shiver. She sat up, and turned to face Nougetsia, ready to complain about the cold she knew the other girl was causing.

Her jaw dropped. Her eyes bugged.

Behind Nougetsia floated an army of thousands of snowballs, the little white spheres gleaming with a cool crispness that was unusual anywhere this time of year.

Then, Nougetsia thrust her hand forwards.

Sticky did a Minty-worthy scream as the snowballs bombarded her, covering her in ice.

"Noggy! I hate you!" Came a muffled moan from under the snow. Nougetsia laughed. "You'll be fine, Stick! After all..."

"A little cold never hurt anyone!"

 **Thanks again for reading!**

 **This is Sticky (a.k.a Miss Wipplesnit) signing out for the night! Goodnight!**


	14. Sticky's got a thorn in her side

Sticky

 **Thanks for all the reviews! Hope you like Sticky! Also, so sorry for not updating for so long – I had a very busy weekend, and Monday and Tuesday were similar. Also, to Avian – how did your exam go? Glad you're back!**

 **Powers description:**

 **Sticky- She has the ability to glue people or objects with sticky marshmallow orbs, or create mountains of fluffy marshmallow. She can also blow things up with marshmallow bombs, can withstand getting smashed, stabbed, and pulled apart, and can puff herself up and explode to cause more mess.**

Sticky couldn't sleep.

She kept tossing and turning, trying to get comfortable in her bed. But it just wasn't working.

Why?

She was on the roster tomorrow. So why did her bed choose today of all days to be hardy and pokey?

She got up, and stretched, checking the time on her alarm clock.

Midnight. Great.

She sighed and sat back down. She just couldn't get the lumpiness of her mattress to soften.

She puffed herself up slowly, hoping that it would make her more comfortable. But it didn't. It just made her feel hot and stuffy.

She opened the balcony door, hoping the night's summer air would cool her down, but to her dismay it was as hot outside as it was inside. She sighed and lay back down.

Then, her mind lit up.

She had an idea.

* * *

When Minty came in the next morning, to wake up her usually bright and bushy-tailed sister, she opened the door to a portrait of soft pastel colours.

"What the-" she charged into the marshmallow, pushing her way upwards. It was like being five all over again, on the enormous bouncy castle at her cousin's party. Eventually, she reached the middle, which was sunk downwards. Peering forwards, she spotted her sister, frowning and thrashing about in her sleep.

One thing about Minty is that she hates to see her sisters in pain. Especially Sticky, as she was the baby of the family. So she immediately began to run down, only to trip and go tumbling.

Sticky woke up suddenly when Minty landed on top of her. "Oof! Minty?"

Minty sat up. "What is this? And why were you so ... Disturbed?"

Sticky frowned. "I couldn't sleep - my bed was really uncomfortable. So I made marshmallow to sleep in, but I still can't!" She lamented, getting up. As she stood and withdrew the marshmallow from the room, she faced away from Minty.

Suddenly, she heard low chuckles behind her. "I think I know why you had trouble sleeping, bookworm!"

Sticky felt a strange tugging in her back, and spun around. Minty had a small candy cane bookmark clutched in her hand.

"You might want to be careful the next time you throw yourself on your bed." Laughed the green girl. "You could get back pains."

"I can't believe that was buried in my back the whole time! Mod, how did I not sense that?" Exclaimed Sticky, taking the bookmark from her.

Minty laughed again. "The woes of being immune to stabs, sis. You sleep today, I'll take your place on the roster."

"Thanks Mintz." She said, then she flopped back on her bed, which didn't feel so lumpy anymore. Just before she fell asleep, she threw the bookmark across the room.

It was always a thorn in her side anyway.

 **Well, only two racers left now! Everyone's favourite ditz'll be coming up next, then we'll round it off with a chapter about our lovely president, and of course, we'll see the racers at their best in our very end chapter!**

 **This is Sticky (a.k.a Miss Wipplesnit) signing off for the night! Goodnight!**


	15. Candlehead tastes sweet victory

**Candlehead**

 **Thanks for all the great reviews everyone! Just think, after Candles, we've only got one more racer!**

 **Powers description:**

 **Candlehead- Fire control/manipulation. She can breathe waves of fire, use her fire to propel herself into the air, summon fire in her hands and throw fire balls, and heat herself up to very high temperatures. Her fire is not the same colour as normal fire but shifts between pink and mint green, her theme colours. When she begins her powers, it should be noted that her candle will spark greater and the bottom of her pigtails will glow, along with her eyes and the inside of her throat.**

Candlehead was on a mission.

She was going to beat the record of tallest cake baked and decorated in all of sugar rush for edible purposes. Evidently, cake buildings did not count. And she was going to do it in two hours.

The record had been set by she herself, with a whopping six feet, four tiers, iced monster, covered in royal icing flowers. But it had taken her an entire day to complete that one. However now...

Her candle burned brighter.

Now she had special help.

* * *

Candlehead was baking outside, so that people passing by could watch her thrash her last record in wonder and awe. She set up a huge oven, an enormous mixing bowl, and a workshop sized table, covered with a clean tablecloth and several dozen packets of ingredients.

Taffyta was to be her timer. As soon as Candlehead nodded, she would hit the stopwatch, and wait with the rest of the spectators for the two hours.

Candlehead took a deep breath.

She tightened her pigtails.

She tied on her apron.

She bade farewell to her spotless hands.

And she nodded.

"Go!" Shouted Taffyta, hitting the button. Candlehead surged towards the table, grabbing the eggs. She began cracking them so fast that her hands became blurs.

"This is Snowanna Rainbeau, reporting from Racers' street with live coverage of Candlehead's record breaking baking! Tell us Candles, how do you feel about today?"

"Haven't broke the record yet, Snow." Was Candlehead's short reply as she grabbed a fork and began beating the eggs.

"Right, of course, but tell us Candlehead, how do you expect success with such a short time limit?" Asked the rainbow girl again, holding her microphone to Candlehead's face. The other girl smirked.

"You'll see."

"Bold words from Candlehead, but will she be able to live up to them? Let's find out, after the break." Said Snowanna, retreating back into the crowds with her camera crew of her fans.

* * *

The crowd watched, astounded, by the speed at which she sieved, folded, measured, and poured. It also soon became clear what her 'help' was…

When Candlehead needed to melt butter, she simply held the dish and watched it melt into the pure golden liquid.

When Candlehead wanted to liquidise the chocolate, she only had to point for it to melt under her fiery gaze.

And when the baking came…

Candlehead turned to the crowd, the first time she'd acknowledged them. "You may want to stand back for this one."

She had set out her tiers, all six of them, on her worktable, still in their cake tins. She only had an hour left - no one could guess how she was going to account not only for baking but also for decorating. The crowd, however, obediently stepped back, craning their necks to see the cake girl in action.

Her candle sparked.

Her eyes began to glow with a strange green light.

A strange warmth crept into the base of her messy pigtails.

As she breathed deeply, the same light was visible inside her mouth.

She blew fire over the top of her cakes, enormous green and pink swirling flames, encircling the tiers and blasting the audience with heat. When the smoke had dissipated, they could see Candlehead standing proudly next to her six perfectly baked, chocolaty brown tiers.

But she wasn't done yet.

As the audience broke into thunderous applause, Candlehead looked at her watch. Fifty minutes remaining.

She began piling the cakes on top of one another, until she had a tower reaching double her height, at nearly eight feet.

"Wow! Candlehead comes out of the baking stage shining, but will she be able to complete the decoration, with only forty five minutes remaining?" Snowanna bellowed into the cameras. Candlehead gulped. Only forty five?!

She turned to her decorating table. She had a very special theme this year. She grabbed little pieces of pink, blue, green, orange and more icing, and began rolling them into shapes and curling them round one another.

* * *

By the time a half hour had passed, she had finished her tiny decorations, and covered them with a sheet. Then, she looked to her cake.

Eight feet. She had barely enough time to put all the decorations on alone, ignoring the icing itself. She could, feasibly, simply drape the icing over the top, but that would look dreadfully messy and unprofessional. Then, her eyes fell on the chocolate box.

Hmm…

She ran over to the decorations table once more, and grabbed the red icing. For the next ten minutes, she worked furiously, sculpting the icing into tiny red balls and rolling up little stalks to stick on the end. Then, Taffyta called out: "Only five minutes remaining!"

Candlehead sprang into action, grabbing her little creations and running over to place them next to the cake. Then, using a stool to reach the top, she dumped the entire box of chocolate, pure and rich, on top of her masterpiece.

"What's she doing?" Whispered Swizzle to Gloyd.

"Shut up!" Gloyd whispered back.

She rubbed her hands together faster and faster, until they were smoking at the speed.

Literally.

She gathered a ball of flames in her hands, and then threw it at the chocolate. The reaction was instantaneous. The chocolate was melted into a waterfall of brown liquid which ran down the sides, dripping its way into every crack, smoothing over every bump, covering the entire cake in it, so that nothing but a smooth chocolaty surface remained.

She wasted no time, grabbing a piping bag and lining the edges with pink frosting, soft and ridged. Then, she grabbed her decorations, and began to stick them all in place.

"Only fifteen seconds left! Ten now! Nine … Eight … Seven …" Taffyta counted down. The crowd joined her, as Candlehead added the finishing touches, adjusting the position of her decorations, wiping off stray smears of pink.

"Five … Four … Three … Two … One …"

"Time's UP!" Shouted Taffyta as Candlehead stepped away from her cake, wiping her brow. Everyone gazed in wonder at what she had created.

It was an enormous replica of the cake mountain that was Candlehead's favourite part of the teach, from the cherries she had spent so long on to the swirled straw she loved to fly out of at the top. And on the edges of the mountain, turning on the smooth chocolate, were all the racers, their karts shining in the light, made out of the actual material they were in real life. Everyone pretended they didn't notice Adorabeezle's, Nougetsia's and Snowanna's dripping.

"And she does it again!" Shouted Snowanna, as the official record keepers confirmed the measurements to cheering crowds. "How much better can she get? What will be her next move? And, most importantly, when will it be-"

"CAKE TIME!" Shouted the jubilant cake girl as she pulled a knife out of thin air and proceeded to serve the people in the audience, who cheered once again as they queued up.

Candlehead served and served until only one small piece was left. She flipped that onto her own plate, then went to join her friends. She lifted it to her lips, feeling warmth flood through her body as she bit into the rich chocolate.

Ah, the sweet taste of victory.

 **Hope you liked it! Sorry if there are spelling mistakes, I'm very tired.**

 **This is Sticky (a.k.a Miss Wipplesnit) signing out for the night! Goodnight!**


	16. Vanellope's help is NOT wanted

Vanellope

 **Hi! Sorry for not updating in a month!**

 **I'm afraid that what with finishing Sugar Rush Circus and the general busyness of Christmas, I've not had much time. But I'm back now, even though we've only got one chapter left after this!**

 **And sorry about what happened with this chapter yesterday - I really don't know why it does this, that's twice now!**

 **Powers description:**

 **Vanellope- Upgraded glitching abilities. She has her usual glitching powers, but she can also shoot blasts of pixels, create balls and blades of energy, and hover/control her direction and height in anti-gravity zones, like the Code Room and space.**

Vanellope awoke to a knock at the door. She glanced at the clock next to her bed and cursed. She was late again!

"Princ - president Vanellope? Are you up yet?" Sour Bill droned. "Um - yep - coming!" She stumbled out of bed, getting her foot caught in the blanket. She glitched on to her feet just before she face planted into the floor. She then glitched into her day clothes, and out of the door, and down the stairs.

Heading towards the breakfast room (yes, she had a whole separate room for breakfast and dinner) she looked around the great hall, which was already thrumming with life. Farmers brought in the daily portions of crops, castle staff bustled around busily, and citizens came through the tall, grand doors to bring in the latest news or to list their complaints, suggestions, and ideas. Soon enough, Vanellope would be dealing with all of those. When she first found out about her royal status, she never dreamt that she would be able to deal with all the responsibilities of being a ruler. But now, it all came naturally, like it was in her code - which it probably was.

Suddenly, a movement at the entrance of the doors caught her eye. A popcorn librarian, running across a stack of books, had tripped over a tiny gumball dropped by a farmer. The books tumbled out of her reach, flying towards the floor.

Vanellope glitched over immediately, catching the stack as they fell. She heard the librarian sigh in relief, putting a hand to her heart. "Oh thank you Miss President!" She squeaked, taking back the books and running off again.

All day long, Vanellope glitched around, helping save things at the very last minute, getting thanks galore.

She used a blast of pixels to break the link of a broken part of a chandelier, letting drop into the hands of the repairmen without any hassle.

"Thank you Miss President!"

She used an energy blade to cut neatly through twenty boards at once, aiding a construction team with their renovation.

"You're the best, Miss President!"

She helped search a dark cave for a lost toy by making a ball of energy, which lit the way easily.

"Thank you vewy much, Miss Pwesident."

And of course, she glitched her way everywhere, grabbing fallen boxes, getting in and out of small, cramped spaces easily, even climbing high into the sky to grab a lost balloon.

She was feeling so happy and filled with the joy of being so useful.

But there was one thing she hadn't done.

She hadn't helped the other racers.

She ran down the street, glitching her way along, all the people on the road beaming at her as she skipped merrily to the pink cottage at the top of the lane. She made her way inside, glitching towards the sound of her friend's voice.

"You won't believe how many people I've helped today Taff-" She started as she glitched into existence.

She stopped dead as she beheld Taffyta, staring straight back at her with wide eyes, dripping from the shower, her hand on the towel that hung on the radiator.

Vanellope screamed.

Taffyta screamed.

The raven-haired girl squeezed her eyes shut, stumbling backwards as the other racer grabbed a towel and pulled it in front of herself, shouting "Out! Out!"

Vanellope glitched away, falling to the pavement just outside the cottage. She got up immediately, ran back to the castle, and didn't meet Taffyta's eyes for another week.

Sometimes, help wasn't always wanted.

 **Well, there you go!**

 **Hope you've enjoyed it!**

 **This is Sticky (a.k.a Miss Wipplesnit) signing off for the night! Goodnight!**


	17. They're the best family I could have

**The final chapter! I won't keep you waiting – no powers description, you'll have to look back in the story for that!**

"Okay, this is just ridiculous!" Nougetsia stormed as she pulled off her hat and jacket, throwing herself onto the nearest sofa in the racer's lounge. The temperature had reached an all-time high, so hot that the ice cream peaks had started to melt. Barely anyone dared to venture out of the inside of their cool houses, but the racers had tried to beat the heat and socialise. Now, as they fled the boiling track for the shadows of the racer's lounge, they were all having second guesses.

"I can't even use my ice powers to make myself an air conditioner, it's so hot!" She complained, several other racers nodding along with her. "I know what you mean," Sticky said from her position near to the French doors leading to the sunny patio, "Just look at this!" She shot a blast of marshmallow outside and it was toasted before it even hit the floor.

"I don't know about you guys, but I think these stockings and jackets are way too hot for a game that can reach this heat. I'm going to get changed." Snowanna said, getting up from her seat. "You're going out into that?" Gloyd gestured at the sizzling marshmallow outside. Snowanna sighed and sat back down. "You're right. Why don't we keep a change of clothes in the lounge?"

"You know what we do keep in the lounge though," Torvald added suddenly, coming out of her daydream. "Our swimming costumes."

"And how exactly will that help anything?" Jubileena asked, too hot to even bother with being nice. "We'll go swimming of course!" The golden girl exclaimed. "In what pool?" Asked Snowanna. "Oh. Oh yeah." Torvald sighed dejectedly.

"Well … we could always build a pool." Vanellope shrugged. The others stared at her like she'd suggested they burn their karts. "What? How?" Minty asked. Vanellope raised an eyebrow. "We have super powers, don't we? And we could build it right outside, so we don't have to bake while we wait. C'mon guys, it'll be fun! And we could use it for other days as well…" she wheedled. Eventually, the others agreed, and they got to work planning.

* * *

"Okay! Operation pool is in action! Adorabeezle, you ready?" Vanellope cried from the shaded area of the patio, the other racers inside still. They had all changed into their swimming costumes, and looked a funny sight sitting there, playing Uno. The tiny ice racer outside stretched her neck and cracked her knuckles. "Oh yeah."

"Go!" Vanellope shouted, and Adorabeezle's form melted as she grew and grew, sprouting fur, her nails and teeth growing and getting sharper and pointed, her eyes still sparkling blue behind the furry snout and curved horns. She pounced forwards quickly, dragging one claw along the ground until she had drawn a square on the floor. She then got to work digging, dirt flying into the air as her claws forced their way into the ground.

The other racers watched from their seats. "You know, it's at times like this that I think I shouldn't ever get into a fight with her again." Crumbelina commented. "Dora wouldn't hurt anyone, you know that." Sakura chided. "Oh yeah, let's all forget about the time she nearly punched my face off after one of our fights." Swizzle said, throwing down his card on the pile.

Soon enough, Adorabeezle had finished. She had dug the pool in staggered layers, so that one was shallow, one just about tall enough to stand, and one deep, shaped like a smooth flight of stairs. She turned back, the enormous beast cramming back down into the tiny girl. She clapped the dirt off her hands and wiped the sweat off her brow. "There. All done." She panted. "Mod, it's like wearing a fur coat when I'm transformed." She continued, collapsing on the patio chair, relaxing into the shade. Vanellope grinned at her, after running over to look at the pool. "You are the best, Beezie. Why don't you go have a shower or something while I get Minty out here?" Adorabeezle nodded and went inside. Minty came out a few seconds later, cracking her knuckles. "Okay, where are they?"

Vanellope pointed to a mound of jawbreakers lying in an enormous cookie tub. Without another word, Minty ran towards them and began punching and crushing them. Vanellope chuckled at her enthusiasm, and walked back inside. A few minutes later, when Minty had crushed all the jawbreakers into fine dust, she came back out with Taffyta, Torvald, Snowanna and Crumbelina.

"Wow! Jeez Mint, you are good!" Exclaimed the president as the green girl gave them the thumbs up and went back inside. "Okay… let's do this."

Taffyta jumped into the pool, and laid herself out against the nearest wall, until she was exactly the same shape as it. She then spread herself out sideways, until she touched the other wall. Finally, she flattened her middle until she was covering the entire pool, stretched out thin. And then, she pulled away from the walls slightly, so there was an inch between her and it. She put one foot down on the floor, and carefully raised herself until she was an inch of it.

"Ok…" her mouth spoke. "Hurry, 'cause I can't stay like this for long."

The others need no encouragement. Crumbelina raised the cookie tub, and took it over to the nearest wall with her powers. Meanwhile, Torvald joined her there. On the count of three, Crumbelina tipped the tub so that jawbreaker fell carefully down the sides, and Torvald blasted scalding butter after it, the slipperiness sending it speeding into the centre of the pool – Taffyta making her foot as thin as a needle. They went round all the sides, doing the same process, until butter and jawbreaker dust filled the gaps completely.

Then, Snowanna came forward, her guitar in hand. She jumped into Taffyta's space and began to play, harnessing the sound waves to take her off the ground and also blast the walls. The butter solidified with the jawbreaker dust in it, and hardened it until it was tougher than the original jawbreakers. Soon enough it was done, and the rainbow girl waited for Taffyta to turn back into her regular form before dropping to the floor.

All four of them were pleased with what they'd accomplished. Snowanna and Taffyta now stood in a pool with white walls, flecks of different colours and lines of gold visible. It was simply beautiful. They climbed out, and high-fived each other, before walking back inside together. Vanellope stayed a moment to look at the stunning pool with its shining walls. She grinned. Then the heat started beating down on her again, and she ran back inside.

* * *

After a short muffin break, courtesy of Candlehead, Vanellope emerged from the air-conditioned lounge with Gloyd, Swizzle, Rancis, Jubileena and the candle girl herself by her side. "Alright, let's put in these lights!" Vanellope shouted. Swizzle groaned as the sun hit him. "Do we have to?"

"Yes. Now come on." Jubileena scolded as they jumped down into the pool. The depth provided some shade from the sun, but it was still absolutely boiling. Gloyd and Jubileena gravitated towards the middle quickly, wanting to make short work of their task. They stood back to back in the centre, and the other three sat on the steps.

The two racers both raised their hands. Pumpkin spice bombs popped into existence around Gloyd's head, and the cherries in Jubileena's hair flew off and grew, rotating around her. The pumpkin boy grinned, his eyes glowing with a strange orange light. Then, he thrust out his hand, and the bombs flew into the sides of the pool, exploding upon impact, making a slight indention and a blackened spot. The two racers began rotating on the spot, and Jubileena threw her cherry bombs at the spots where Gloyd had hit the walls. The bright red acid ate through the jawbreaker, going deep into the walls. Soon enough they had bombed their entire way round the pool, and there were small holes, about a metre apart and half a metre down from the sides, on every wall except the ones where their friends had been standing.

They grinned at their work and climbed out of the pool, running back to the lounge, sweat running down their backs. Rancis moved further into the pool, and transformed into a toxic sugar mutant, with tentacles for legs, two extra arms, jagged teeth and a sticky, slimy greenish skin – but his hair remained in stellar condition. He went over to each hole one by one, and used his toxic hands to melt the wall away carefully until the holes were perfectly circular. Then, he went back and sat on the steps, watching the other three carry out their jobs.

They had collected sand from some spare sandbags they had in the lounge (don't ask why) and Swizzle had levitated it over. He now dumped it into the middle of the pool, and stared at it. Under his fierce gaze the grains trembled, then split up into small, even groups, scurrying off to rest under each hole. The unicorn pop boy grinned and went over to where Vanellope and Candlehead were waiting.

"Ok Lope, you're all set to go!" Swizzle saluted, his eyes glowing as he concentrated on the sand in front of him. Vanellope grinned and summoned an energy ball. Quick as she could, she threw it into the hole, and Swizzle raised the sand. As soon as it was in place, Candlehead blasted it with a column of blistering pink fire. When she quenched the flames, they could admired their handiwork – a glowing, pulsing blue light, sealed behind a screen of glass.

"Perfect! Only fifteen more to go!"

* * *

Finally, they had finished. Around the pool's edge were fifteen glowing lights, bright even in the beating sun and designed to last for decades. They grinned and went back inside. "Nearly done guys!" Vanellope exclaimed. The racers all cheered – now that the time to swim was drawing closer, they were all a lot more energized. "Okay, all we need now is for Sakura and Citri to do their things, and then we can fill it up and swim!"

The two girls went back outside with the president, who was sweating more and more from the time she was spending in the head. "Okay, I trust you two know what you're doing?" They both nodded. "Let's do this then!"

Citrusella and Sakura ran to the pool, the former tugging a sack of odd parts. They went to the deeper end, the Sakura glanced at the blueberry girl. "Ready?"

"Yup!" Citri grinned before Sakura jumped into her arms, transforming in the air, until she was a screwdriver, with an extra-long electrical cord. Citri let go of the main body of the tool, keeping one hand wrapped around the end of the cord. Then her skin began to crackle with electricity, arching along her limbs and lighting up her insides. The screwdriver came to life, and began moving at an incredible speed, flying around as it moved the odd parts into place and began to build, morphing into other tools, sparks flying everywhere. By the time they had finished, there was a diving board where nothing stood before, taller than both girls combined.

Citri stopped the electricity, and the tool went dead in her hand. It morphed back into Sakura, hanging upside down with her ankle in Citrusella's hand, eyes shut peacefully. The blueberry girl dropped her on her head.

"Ow! Be careful would you?" She grumbled as she stood, rubbing her temple. "I'm going to bruise, I can tell…" Citrusella snorted. "Drink a health potion, you'll be fine. C'mon, you're not the only one who's tired…"

But Sakura was already snoring on the floor. Citrusella shrugged and lay down with her head on the other girl's stomach, letting her weariness take over as she drifted asleep.

* * *

After the two girls hadn't come back in a while, Nougetsia went out to investigate. When she found the two curled up, she laughed and ran back inside. "They fell asleep, the lazy bones! But I've got an idea…"

The racers listened to her plan, then all went outside. Minty and Jubileena snuck up next to the two sleeping girls as the others gathered at the end with the steps. Nougetsia thrust out her hand, and a jet of clear, icy cold water arced forwards, pouring into the pool. She brought up her other hand a few inches away, and the water stream widened until it was coming from both with the force of a firehose. Soon enough the pool was full to the brim, and all of them felt like jumping straight in. But there was one last person who needed to complete her job.

Sticky stepped forwards. She held out her hand and moved it in a straight line. As she did, marshmallow shot from her hand until it had made a perfect pool noodle. She continued, making rubber rings, dinghies, and hoops to dive for until the pool was full of toys.

"Okay Mints, go for it!" she whisper shouted across to her cousin, who nodded and carefully put her hands on the shoulders of the sleeping girls. "Saki, wake up!" She said impatiently into the girl's ear, as Jubi sang softly, "Citri, time to get up…"

"Five more minutes…" Murmured the girl. Sakura opened her eyes a crack. Then, Minty chucked them into the cold blue water of the pool.

They came up spluttering and screaming as the other racers roared with laughed. "I hate you guys!" Citri shivered, grabbing onto a nearby dinghy. "I despise you all!" Sakura shouted at the same time. Then, they began to laugh as well, as all the racers climbed into their new pool, grabbed their new pool toys, and climbed up their new diving board.

Citrusella and Sakura clambered into a dinghy together.

"Sometimes I really hate them." Citri chuckled, throwing her hat to the side.

"Me too. But then again," Sakura looked over at all the racers splashing around.

"They're the best family I could have."

 **Finished!**

 **That's two finished stories! I'm starting to feel quite professional.**

 **Thanks to everyone who has followed this story, I must say it was a pleasure to write.**

 **This is Sticky (a.k.a Miss Wipplesnit) signing off for the night! Goodnight!**


End file.
